My Twisted Soul
by HPmagiK
Summary: I am a broken doll, Average I am no more, On the outside I am perfection, But my heart is bruised and sore,The only visable sign of hurt, is the sadness in my eyes, no one knows how I feel, my smile is my disguise. DxG. RR!
1. Prologue

(**A/N**: Hey yall this is Henna; your author. This story just came to me over night, but has been lingering forever. It's a personal story and I felt I should get it out in the open and the burden shall be lifted from my heart and soul. It means a lot to me and it solely based on me, but of course not everything will be exactly how it is in my life. Bare with me, I shall make it interesting**. Check out my other story as well, it's called Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style. **Review please. )

**Warning not beta'd.**

Disclaimer: Not mine, All of J.K Rowling's beautiful characters.

_**Prologue**_

I sat in my room, reading, which is what I usually do. Staring out the window occasionally, wishing life was great and filled with happiness. Unfortunately, my life is filled with _darkness and pain_; it has no meaning, there is nothing worth living for. I wonder sometimes, why not just end it; it will surely make my parents happy. They care nothing for me, I know it. Neither does my family, or the family that is left in the house, which is Ron. My older brothers I never see, Percy is long gone, and the Twins have their own flat in Diagon Alley. Ron my brother who is a year older than me, _hates me_, he says it to me regularly. I sometimes can't stand it but I've learned to deal with it. It's like I've grown another skin over my body; a stronger one, trying to protect me from the beatings my Father and Mother put on me for wrong doings. But in the end, it doesn't matter how many bruises I have, words they inflict on me, hurt way worse, much worse. I spend my time reading fantasy books, wishing I could one day have one my self, and live far away with my prince with no worries. But what I've learned from life so far is that you can _never _have happiness for long, it always..._ends_. Yet isn't it odd that sadness is always there? I don't know how long I've been in depression, but it doesn't hinder me. I've grown to like my solitary state, it's my _solace_. It's here where I find comfort in the quietness of my room, and away from the screaming I receive everyday. I try to be a good daughter, I really do but it's never enough for them, never. But I don't deserve it anyway, I'm a bad daughter, I steal money from them even though we are still poor, I never do anything my Mother tells me to, I am not afraid of her. I don't listen to my Father as well, he in fact scares me, but I'm not phased. I will still stand up for myself. _No one_ can stop me from being me and being the way I am. I like being this way, _no one_ can change me. I, _Ginevra Weasley_ am making that a promise on myself. _Now and Forever._

(**A/N:** Sorry so short, but it is a prologue, I don't think this story will be that long,and I might even _discontinue it_, but it will have romance and such, so you won't be disappointed. **Tell me what you think.** Review!

Henna)


	2. Chapter One: My True State

**(A/N: I wrote another chapter, just to get the story going, it seems like therapy to me. So even if no one reviews I think I shall keep on writing. Here's another one incase someone is reading.)**

**Warning not Beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**Chapter One: My True State.**

I woke up early the next morning, Thank Merlin, nothing happened between my parents and I yesterday. Usually, I get a yell or two, then they just ignore me. Since I am the only girl, I have to do chores and such around the house, but it's fine. It gives me time to be alone and think of everything in life, that is my problem though. I always dream and never do anything which really pisses me off, it's like I have no drive or ambition anymore. I remember when I was younger I wanted to become a healer and help people all around the world, even muggles. But my Mother would always scold me and tell me do what she wanted, not what _I_ wanted. So here I am, cleaning the curtains on the 3rd floor of our tiny, shack of a house.

" Done. " I sighed and went downstairs to receive some dinner, while I was heading down there I see my Mother in the kitchen with my brother Ronald Weasley, hovering over him and feeding him even though he's seventeen years old! I huffed and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for my Mother to give me food. She looked up, nodded and went back feeding him some delicious cake that just came out of the oven. I sighed. _No one gives a damn about me do they?_ I always have to ask for everything.

I cleared my throat. " Mum?"

She looked up and Ron glared at me. I gave him a glare back. "Yes?"

"Er..may I please have some dinner?"

" In a minute dear, can't you see that i'm feeding _my_ baby?" She patted his head and he smiled. I wanted to gag and cry at the same time. Why can't she ever say things like that to _me_?

" Er, fine. I'll wait. " I leaned back in the chair and stared out the kitchen window. About ten minutes later, she was now wiping off the crumbs off his mouth, while he protested about it. I rolled my eyes and still stayed quiet. _Patience is a virtue Ginevra._ I had to say that to myself oh so many times, does it get me anywhere? _Hell no._

So I tried again, trying not to get angry. " Mum? "

" Oh yes, " She finally gave up, while he exited the room giving me a dirty look. She grabbed some plate with potatoes and greens and handed them to me. I took the plate and sighed. Atleast I get a decent meal, it's not totally like a _prison_. My mother could really cook, I sometimes wonder what would happen if she died, what would I eat? Selfish thing really, but then I know she doesn't care anyway. I finally got the thoughts out of my head and began eating. It smelled great, the gravy on the potatoes and the light salt and pepper on the greens, _This was heaven._ I love food! I finished my dinner and stood up to wash my dishes. I usually never do this, because really I don't _give a damn_. But today I felt generous and felt the need. But when I stood up, my Mother spoke.

" Wash those before you go up into your room. " She commanded, without looking up from the stove.

I cringed. I _hated_ when people told me to do things. I don't know what it is, but my insides get all bubbly and I just want to smack someone and demand do you think _I am a servant_? I do not do anything for anyone but myself! I gave her a look and just put my plate right beside the sink and left the kitchen without looking back. I was heading up the stairs when she yelled.

" _Ginevra Molly Weasley!_ You get your filthy arse down here and wash those damn dishes! " She shrieked. I sighed, I guess today _is_ going to be a bad day after all.

I looked down at her where she stood by the stair railing in the tiny foyer.

" No." I said calmly. I was trying to hinder my anger, but _damn it!_ She was really starting to piss me off.

" No, my _fucking _arse! You get your arse down here now! " She bellowed. This pissed me off. I _hate_ when people curse infront of me, let alone my Mother! Does she not have any _respect!_

" Don't yell at me! " I yelled, hey she started it.

" Don't make me come up there, and beat you! "

" Ha, like you can! " _Damn,_ my mouth had a mind of it's own. I can't stop it really, when I'm pissed I say anything and everything. I really do _Anger management._

" Say one more thing! And I'll call your Father! " If you could see my eyes, fear passed through them, but I composed myself.

" Call Father! " I said with a confident voice.

" Alright then, He won't be too happy coming back from work to beat your arse. "

" I don't give a damn! "

She gave me a venomous glare and left the foyer to floo my Father, I was _scared_, honestly I was. Why can't I just do the things my Mother tells me? Oh yes, my _damned pride_. Was it pride though? I mean I just don't like doing anything when people tell me to. I know I'm not a princess, but I am not doing shit for _you!_ I turned to go back upstairs, but then I felt something hit me on my head, and my eyes rolled back into my head. My eyes watered and I turned to see what the hell hit me. I saw my mother's wooden shoe rolling back down the stairs, with her by the stair railing again, glaring. This made me want to _kill her_, _Number one_ I hate when people yell at me, _Number two_ I hate when people curse at me, and _Number three_ I** hate..**when people hit me! I felt a bump forming on the top of my head, and I quickly grabbed the shoe and wacked it at her. It missed but she finally seemed pissed off, and came at me. I ran, closing my door and locking it. I quickly regretted what I just did, but felt the anger taking over. And the tears started to flow freely. Over something so stupid, I get smacked in the head with a wooden shoe! My life is simply perfect. She banged on the door yelling for me to open it, I got up cautiously and opened it when she slapped me across the face. and that's when Ron came and stood outside my door, watching the whole scene. Does he stop it? Does he help me? _Nope._ My family cares so much for me. _I love it._ The stinging kicked in on my left cheek, and I knew there was a mark there.

" You _stupid bitch,_ trying to hit me with my own shoe! " She grabbed my collar and shook me.

" You think you have it so easy? Look at what your Father, he is doing all that hard work for you! And all you do is nothing! _Stupid cow._ " She yelled and let go of my collar, while pushing me on the floor. I might have been sobbing by now and on the floor hurt but I still didn't give up. I gave her my dirtiest glare and stood up, pulling back my collar in place and looked at her straight in the eyes. That is the exact moment my Father decided to join us.

" What in the bleeding hell, is going on? I was working Molly! " He glowered when he looked at me, like I was something _dirty_ that they brought into the house and was wondering why is it still here.

" Your daughter isn't behaving! " she screamed to Arthur.

" Dad, I- " But I was caught off by him yelling.

" Don't you ever do anything right? You think we are stupid? That we don't know anything, and how teenagers act? do you? Huh? "

" Dad look," I started again, calmly so I wouldn't yell at him.

" What?" He looked at me.

" Why must you yell at me? I'm trying to explain to you why I am acti- " I was cut off yet again.

" Yell at you? You_ stupid_ idiot!" That stung right in the heart, I hate when my parents call me _stupid,_ when your parents say it, it's like stabbing in the heart. It makes you feel that you really are stupid, not worth anything. I straightened up wiping away the tears, looking at him while he ranted on. " I have the right to yell at you, if I want! You need to do what your Mother tells you to do something! Understand? "

" But Dad- "

" No buts! Do as you're told! "

" I was going to do it, but Mum had to spoil it and say the words. I can do things myself! _I'm sixteen years old!"_

" Then _fucking _act like it! " He gave me a defiant glare. " If your Mother tells you to do something, no matter what age. **Do it!** "

I couldn't take it anymore! They did not understand their own child? Do they not understand that I will do things on my own! No one needs to do tell me anything!

" NO! No one tells me to anything but me! " I said outloud.

My Father's face grew dangerously firm, and you could see anger written all over it.

" What did you say? " He said calmly in a threatening voice.

" I said no. " I sniffed and wiped my nose, looking dead at him.

" Put down those eyes! " He pointed his finger at me. I glared just to piss him off. Then that was it, he pushed me aside went to desk, grabbed a ruler and slapped me hard across my arm with it. I yelped and held my arm, while crying outloud now.

" _Stop_!" I cried.

He smacked me again and again. I grabbed the ruler and took it from him, throwing it across the room. This pissed him off greatly. He slapped me across the face and tried to hit me again when my Mother grabbed his arm.

" Dear, it's over. Let it go. " She said holding him back. He gave a huff and she led him out of the room. I stood, frozen. Many things flowing through my mind. Why must they always hit me, they never hit any of my other siblings. They must really hate me. I fell to the floor, and more tears poured out. Ron still stood there, just simply staring at me. He finally left without a word and I cried even more. _No one cares._ He didn't even ask me if I was okay. Now I know why my life is like this, this is _my true state._ I am not entitled to a happy life am I? I guess not. I finally lifted my self, but did it a bit too quickly because I forgot the injury in my head. I started getting a severe headache, and more tears poured out. I slowly closed my door, and walked towards my bed, laying down. I looked at the ceiling, and wished I would just _die._

" God, if you're out there, do me a favor and let me die in my sleep. " and with that I feel into an uneasy sleep.

(**A/N:** Review please. I really want to know what you all think.and _A Special Thank You_ to my first and only reviewer:**Orlando's Dancer.** It means alot! Thank you!

Henna)


	3. Chapter Two: Hogwarts My home

(A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope everyone will embrace my story, it's very personal! Keep on telling me what you think!)

Warning Not Beta'd.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, sadly.

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts...My home.**

I woke up early in the morning, feeling a bit peachy with a huge headache as well. I felt the side of my head and felt the bump from yesterday going down. I sighed of relief; thank Merlin it was going down. I hate faking that things don't hurt me. But it is what I must do; otherwise people will pry into your world and ask numerous questions then call you insufferable things. They will call you selfish, a brat, and a bitch. But have they ever been in _my position?_ Do they not know what goes on _my life? _I don't act like these things on purpose; I'm not thick-headed. It's simple really; my parents don't… _love me_. It's a fact. I swear, once I turn seventeen they will surely kick me out. I am forever doing something wrong. I try my hardest to be a good kid, I really do. In a sense I am a good kid. I haven't done anything remotely wrong, besides stealing galleons and getting numerous detentions in school to get attention...okay maybe they are wrong, but I don't do anything to put anyone in danger, except for myself. I haven't even kissed a guy yet. I am squeaky clean in that area. I could have had so many times to shag or snog blokes, but I just knew that, that would disappoint my parents. I already disappoint my parents enough, why should I give them another reason? They don't trust me at all, they think I'm a scarlet woman, and I am forever doing ' naughty ' things. Hello! I'm fucking clean! I have sexual frustration, does that not mean anything? _No_. Oh yeah you know why? Because do they ever fucking talk to me? No! They barely ask me how my day is going before they get annoyed and tell me to shut up and go do something. In studies, it shows that if parents do not show encouragement or love in an early age and around the teenage period, they become depressed and lose faith in themselves. Well, that has already happened to me huh? You might think it's silly that I'm depressed just because my parents don't love me. _You're wrong. _It means the world to me, these are the people who brought me into this world, and they barely look my way. I don't care for anyone but myself, and my family. They don't know it, but I love them deeply. If I'm a brat, or a selfish bitch, then so be it. If I put my attention all on my parents and don't do almost everything they ask for, it's just how I am; it's hard for me to change. You try getting rid of your filthy habits. Hard huh? _Definitely._

I got up and walked towards my mirror and saw my reflection staring back at me. I looked like _utter shit._ I sighed in deeply and then my eyes lit up, the few times that they did. I was going to Hogwarts today; the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was _my home. My solace. My security. _I looked into my wardrobe and picked out some comfortable clothes, I don't care what other people think of me. If they don't like me, fine I'll be a bitch to you. If you like me, I will be your best friend and always be there for you. Because friends should always be there for you but then again I don't trust anyone either. I lost trust long time ago. My old self was; loud, crazy, odd, and believe it or not _funny_. I was the clown and loved every minute of it. I love making people laugh and love being the life of the party. But it all changed. I still am like that, I disguise myself. I hide how I am underneath. I show my old self to the world and never, ever show my real self to anyone besides me. Even my three best friends do not know of my depressive state. They are totally oblivious, yet the closest one to me in the group of the four, is starting to notice. I don't know how much longer I can lie. But I can always try. I grabbed a black hoodie and some loose black sweats with my converse that had stuff written all over them. I went into the bathroom across the hall and took a long, steamy shower to get rid off the pain of the slaps and beatings I had gotten the night before. I put a dry spell on my hair which made is flow perfectly, but I put it up in a messy bun instead and put on the clothes I had brought it. I was just about to open up the door to go back into my room and get ready to leave the house when Ron opened up the bathroom door and looked at me in a disgusted way.

" What? " I asked not really wanting to start fighting early in the morning.

He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. "Nothing."

"Okay." I tried to walk past him to go back to my room, but he was blocking it.

I sighed exasperatedly. I do not want to get pissed early in the morning and get blamed for it, as always. "Move. " I said through gritted teeth. He didn't budge, he is really trying to annoy me huh? Well it was sure as hell was working!

"Move!" I pushed him this time, but not roughly, just to move him aside.

He took that in an offense I knew it, because at the right moment he pushed me into the wall, which made my head bang against the door at the exact same spot where my bump was.

"Bitch" He hissed and pushed me out of the bathroom while he closed the door.

I stumbled and felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks, it barely took two seconds to make me cry, yet I only cried over family. I tried really hard not to fight back, I didn't want to get in trouble again. I wiped my tears fiercely, and stalked to my room.

"Fucking idiot! Always trying to provoke me and get me in trouble! " I said out loud to myself. Oh yes did I tell you? I talk to myself out loud quite a lot, Insane? Maybe.

My cheeks were flushed, and I looked like I was out in the sun for far too long, I took a deep breathe and shrugged it off and gathered my things such as; my trunk and my mini-back pack which looked more like a brief case. I kept my most precious things in that bag. My books. To be exact my Fantasy and Romance books. I slung it over my head so it rested on my hip and the strap was between my breasts. I looked around my room and went downstairs to see if I would be getting breakfast today.

-------------------

We're in the car, and I'm glad I got in the right side of the car, I like the right. Don't ask me why, I just do. If I'm not on the right I feel odd. Ron was sitting on the left side of the car, staring out the window like I was in the backseat next to him. Mother and Father were in the front, they were taking us to Platform 9 3/4. Mother had her lips pursed, as if she was thinking of killing someone, Father just looked uptight and tired for working so many hours.

We arrived and I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. Hogwarts! I said to myself in my head and smiled. We put our trunks on board the scarlet, steaming Hogwarts Express and Ron and I were heading back to our parents to say our goodbyes. I was walking ahead of Ron and started to turn towards my Mother, when my Mother basically pushed me aside and grabbed Ron and hugged him with a bone-crushing hug. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, _why didn't she ever hug me like that?_ I shrugged it off and blinked a few times to get rid of the tears. After years of hearing and looking at these things, I still cry but I learn to get over it fairly quickly. My Mother looked at me and smiled and waved bye before giving Ron one more kiss. I sighed. I get a wave, how _bloody_ nice. We both boarded the Hogwarts Express and immediately Ron saw his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were fairly nice, but didn't talk to me much. Everyone had this crazy idea that I fancied the great Harry Potter...okay maybe I had a crush in my first year, but Merlin's beard! I'm a sixth year now, I have grown out of my silly crushes, and now have mounted to Japanese characters. Sad really that I think cartoons are hot, when they aren't even bloody real! I told you, I had sexual frustration. I'm not one of those girls who likes a guy, gets with him and shags him senseless. I mean that's all right if you do, but that is just not me. I'm a bit more classy. The guy has to approach me, and we must fall madly in love then shag after a year or so. But this sexual frustration does make me pervy and on the edge. I am forever talking about shagging boys. I really need to get a boyfriend. I laughed lightly to myself and went to sit inside a compartment by myself. It took about a whole five minutes when my three best friends came barging in and hugging me like I was dying. _I loved that._ At least some people _cared._ I was happy but it's so hard to show happiness openly now, so it seems like I'm faking it, which I sort of am. So I smacked on a fake smile and hugged them back.

Emily Thompson the eldest of the group, was already seventeen and so incredibly pretty. She had olive skin, with big brown eyes and silky black hair that came beneath her shoulders. She was girly and preppy, nothing like me at all.

Her sister who is my best friend, more then the other two, who is younger than me is Sarah Thompson. She had slightly darker skin than her sisters and short silky black hair that came just above her shoulders that flipped from the ends. She was pretty as well. She was crazy and loud, so like the real me, or the old me?

The last one, Moraina Goldfield, was the youngest who was fifteen, was incredibly tall and looked very mature for her age; everyone thought she was about twenty. She was pretty as well, with the soft black hair that was slightly curly and reached her bra strap. She was serious and sarcastic, half of my personality.

" I have missed you like crazy! " Moraina cried and gave me a big wet kiss on my cheek. I wiped it off with a glare.

" Gross! "

" Aw, dear, how was the summer? " Emily asked with a smile and gave me a kiss on my cheek as well.

" Fine, I guess. " I tried to say in a convincing tone.

Sarah looked at me and beamed. " I have missed you so much, honey! How is my darling husband doing? "

I laughed. " Simply brilliant, my charming wife. " And she gave me kisses on both cheeks. We became best friends the first time we ever met each other and we would always bicker but love each other like sisters. Moraina and Emily always thought of us as an old married couple, so I decided to be the man, since I'm shorter than all of them it would be hilarious, and she was the woman, because of her height, which was tall. It made sense, really. And we loved it. They all sat down in the compartment and we paired off how we usually did. Moraina and Emily were closer and Sarah and I were closer. I hated it, but I guess we all just got along like that. We talked about endless things and our summer, I left a lot out but they didn't know. No one needs to know about my personal life. It was rubbish, so what if my life sucks? I don't need anyone's pity. I grew a bit tired with all the smiling and laughing, so I left the compartment.

" Hey, I'll be back. I just need to freshen up a bit. " I said. They all nodded my way and I left. I walked around the train and found an empty compartment. I stepped in and relaxed on the cushion of the seat, staring out the window. It was raining. I loved the rain. It was _so depressing, so dreary. So gloomy_. I loved it. My thoughts were interrupted when someone called my name in a disgusting way.

"Well if it isn't the ugly weasel." A cold voice said by the compartment door. I rolled my eyes and sighed. My life really does suck doesn't it? I turned and looked in the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. I gasped a bit, realizing that Draco Malfoy has gotten... _gorgeous. _He was tall about six foot two, with broad shoulders and long shaggy hair that was right above his shoulders, which he didn't slick back anymore. He was a _God_, _the Slytherin Sex God._ He was sneering my way, and I hit myself mentally. _Sexual Frustration!_ _Damn you!_

" Go away, Malfoy. "I said not wanting to start a quarrel.

He leaned against the doorway putting his hands in his front pockets of his black slacks, his white crisp shirt was tucked in and his tie was hanging loosely.

" 'Fraid I can't do that Red, this is my compartment. " he glared.

I sighed. The Gods don't like me do they? I stood up. " Fine. "

His eyes got wide. I walked right past him when I felt someone grabbing my wrist and spun me around on his lean chest. I looked up into the cold-grey eyes and stared at the swirls in a morbid fascination.

" What's wrong with you, Weaslette? " He asked with curiosity. I was so close to his body it was giving me shivers. My god, no one ever gave me shivers. What the hell was happening?

" Nothing. " I replied.

He snorted. " Nothing? Doesn't seem like nothing. "

I glared. " Leave me alone, Mal-foy. "

" Touchy are we? " He let go and pushed me back into the compartment. I stumbled and glared. Why is everyone pushing me! Just because I'm short doesn't mean anything! I'm about 5'1 by the way. Short? Heck ya.

" Sit. " He ordered and pointed the seat across his. I looked bewildered. What was he playing at?

" Malfoy, Do you realize that I am a Weasley. " I asked him like he was five years old.

" Yes. " He said through gritted teeth. " I just want to know what's wrong. "

" Why the bloody hell do you care? " I said putting my hands on my hips with my lips pursed.

He looked at me. " Because I saw your eyes, they looked..._empty._"

--------------

My best friends and I entered The Great Hall, and I felt significantly better, seeing as what happened on the train. We sat on the Gryffindor table and Dumbledore made his usual speech. His beard had gotten longer and he tied it with a ribbon. His half moon glasses were at the tip of his long crooked nose, and he had a twinkle in his eye that I had lost years ago, apparently Malfoy was the only one who noticed. Fuck! How could he see? I hid it pretty well! Even my best friends don't know what's going on. After he told me my eyes looked empty, I was frightened and ran out of the compartment into mine and acted as if nothing happened. The food appeared and I smiled contently. Food. All mine, and no one can take it from me.

" So like, I forgot my eyeliner and I looked utterly horrible! " Emily said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She was so girly.

I joined in, putting in a few jokes and acting very immature with Sarah. We both stuck straws in our noses and crossed our eyes, laughing heartily. Why was I so depressed, even with great friends? Moraina rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. I was about to grab another piece of steak when I felt an odd sensation on my back, someone was looking at me. I turned around to see who was looking when my eyes locked with the silver orbs. He smirked at me, then turned away and began eating talking to his fellow classmates. His smirk, wasn't just a smirk. The smirk he gave me said a whole lot. It said, _It's not over Weasley, I will find out, even if I have to do drastic things. _Yep, all that in one smirk. Great. Simply Great. I sighed for the millionth time that day.

We all finished eating and headed to Gryffindor Tower and said the password to the Fat Lady. We walked into the common room, and I felt wonderful, _my home_, I'm back! It was huge, with various couches and fluffy chairs that were burgundy and gold. Us four walked to the girl's dormitories and went to our dorms. It was huge as well, four-poster beds with burgundy curtain hangings and the walls and floors were gold and burgundy. I went to my bed, in the corner by the window. It gave me space whenever I wanted and the curtain hangings were a great thing too. We took off our clothes and changed into our pajamas. Sarah and I had the same ones. I had black shorts and a black tank top with broomsticks, whereas hers was red. Moraina and Emily had theirs matching, it was orange shorts and a orange tank top with golden snitches, whereas Emily's were pink. We all snuggled into our beds; I felt as ease and closed my eyes. But the feeling of dread was still lingering in my mind.

------------------

(A/N: Thank you so much for the people who reviewed. I didn't know I would get quite a few reviews for such a short chapter. I promise they will get gradually longer with more interesting stuff. It's hard to write in first person, but it would be odd if it wasn't. Remember to check out my other story as well! It's totally different from this one; it's cute, sexy and funny. **Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style. **Now on to thank people who have reviewed!

Bungleinthejungle- I think you should read the whole story, when I am finished with it to decide whether she is a brat or not. And then maybe you will understand the story. Don't be too quick to judge!

Fallen0angel15- Aw thanks, Hopefully a lot of people can relate to this.

Squirrelwrath- Very deep. I love the Weasleys, I'm just showing it differently. It's just for the story!

Hein- lol! Maybe she will. I hope she is strong too.

Fireprincessofslytherin16- Thanks!

Tom4ever- Aw thanks hun! You are simply awesome! Great friend! Luv ya too Mandie!

Rysukie- All in good time, my friend. All in good time. Let's see how Draco's life is later but for right now let's keep on reading!

Elvra- Yes it is very different from Dirty Dancing. I wanted another kind of story for my readers to read, I wanted to show them I do have a serious side. So hopefully my readers from there will read this and love it!

CheeryO- Thanks! Be sure to read my other one as well:D

Thanks again for people who read and review! Keep em coming! I simply adore them! Love ya, Henna)


	4. Chapter Three: Heart

**(A/N: I felt my title wasn't good enough, but I loved the summary, I just needed to change the title. Hopefully this one fits better! Well here ya go, enjoy...or cry or...whatever the hell you want. But do tell me what you like or hate about it.**

**And again, this character is based on me, sadly I don't have a hot guy who is after me, nor am I gorgeous, like Ginny. But no one would read a story like that, frankly I wouldn't either. So this is entertainment as well as lessons for me, to get over my depression.)**

**---+---**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning, Not Beta'd.**

**---+---**

**Chapter 3: Heart**

I woke quite early because I heard rustling around in the room, I was a light sleeper you see. I hated it but loved it at the same time. I have this thing with demons, they are real to me and since I have great hearing, if I hear them, I'll instantly wake up. Odd? Yeah, but the oddest thing is, in the day time when I'm awake, I'm completely deaf. People always have to repeat things to me, or say them louder. Maybe I'm just ignoring them involuntarily, maybe I'm not? I sighed and rubbed my swollen eyes from my deep sleep and sat up looking around towards my roommates. They were still half asleep trying to get up off their own comfortable beds. Emily waved at me and I grunted in response indicating that I was indeed not a morning person. She chuckled lightly knowing I hate happy people in the morning.

We descended down the steps of our dormitory and out of the Gryffindor Common Room. We dressed in the attire appointed to us and walked into the Great Hall, containing all the hungry filled boys and girls awaiting the delicious breakfast. We sat in our usual seats and waited for the morning speech Dumbledore usually made on the first day of lessons.

He ascended up the podium, today wearing a purple chemise that was long and flowed about his ankles with a sequence hat on his head to finish the elegant dress. He bowed and took a deep breath.

"Good morning, students. Today is the first of lessons and I wish you good luck, and hope you shall all engage in on doing well in your studies."

His lips curled in a smile. " But I have an important announcement to make today," As he said this, all the students, including me, perked up to hear what indeed he had to say.

" This year at Hogwarts, we shall try a new schedule. The other professors and I have suggested that you are allowed to go home for the weekends."

_Silence._ That's all it was--silence. Maybe some student's didn't understand seeing as he was being vague. He took note and started to speak once again.

" You are permitted to leave school grounds, go home for the weekend to spend time with your family, and homework ties in as well. You should report back before nine p.m. on Sunday, but you may leave whenever through out the whole weekend." He smiled warmly.

My eyes went wide, I felt my breath caught in my throat. Did he just actually say what I thought he said? I have to go home for the weekends? I know I don't have to, but my parents would want me to, I know it! _Why me? _

My head connected with the table, and I started to pound it against the cool wooden table, murmuring obscenities.

Sarah look at me with alarm and stopped my head from hitting the table once again. I glared and pushed her hand away. She was about to say something to me, when there was a screech and the owls started to fly in.

Errol, the family bird gliding towards Ron, dropping a few packages and then flew over to me with a letter. I sighed, and opened it up with a grimace.

_Ginevra,_

_We heard about the new rules, so you will be coming home for the weekends, Merlin knows what you do with boys during the weekends! I will not baby-sit any of your bloody children, do you hear me! I'll kill you if I hear you experimenting with boys, understand?_

_Oh yes, by the way, tell Ronald, I love him._

_Mum._

I looked at the letter, and felt nothing but tears welling in my eyes and my heart in my stomach. I told you so, I said in my head to myself. I got up and felt I had to be alone before my tears spilled over. I walked swiftly towards the doors, passing the Golden Trio.

Ron stood up, blocking my path and glared down at me.

"What?" I asked hurriedly wanting to get away.

"Have fun, at home." He smiled cheekily.

I was confused, but being witty as I am, I understood right then and there. "You don't have to go home?" I practically yelled.

"Nope." He replied smugly, folding his arms over his chest.

I gritted my teeth. She would make me come home, but if Ron is shagging who cares right?

"Why the hell, do you get to stay?" I seethed.

"Because I'm a boy."

I took a shaky breath, the old wizarding ways,I knew it. Men can do anything and everything, but women couldn't. I was beyond pissed off now and I had to restrain myself from skiving off first day of classes. Why couldn't I stay here with my friends? It's not like I have a boyfriend to do "naughty" things with! No one even looks at me that way, I'm always the good friend, instead of _girlfriend._ I really needed to have time off, I wanted to go into my corner and be alone. ALONE. I walked out of the Great Hall, with my best friends looking at me with horrid and confused looks and my ohhh so wonderful brother, smiling smugly.

I turned walking back to the Gryffindor Tower, deciding first period wasn't that important. _Magical Creatures_. I'm sure I could tell Hagrid, the Gamekeeper some excuse. I turned down a corridor and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I stopped and turned around. _No one._ I sighed, feeling stupid that I was afraid for a moment for no reason. I kept on walking and that morbid sensation arrived again. What the hell? I turned again and saw no one. I huffed indignantly and turned around when my face met with someone's chest.

"What the bloody hell!" I shrieked, yet it was muffled, seeing as my face was still on the person's chest.

The person pushed me back, and in front of me appeared, _Draco Malfoy._ Great, just bloody great.

"What do you want, Mal-foy?" I asked irritably.

He was towering over me, wearing the school uniform and looking absolutely delicious in that emerald green. His long silver shaggy hair was flowing around his shoulders, and his beautiful sculpted face was holding a mocking smirk, his grey eyes dancing with amusement.

"Morning, Weasel."

I shook my head, and took a deep breath, trying not to rip off that smirk he held.

"What?" I asked again.

"All I said was Morning, can't even reply a decent Hello? My, you need to learn manners." He said with his chin held high as if he was a royal.

"Ha, me and manners? What was that just now, sneaking up on me like that? "

"I was coming to say Hi."

"I'm sure you were."

"I was."

"Right."

"Yes, I know I'm right."

I growled, and my eyes turned dark with anger. "Look! Can you just fucking tell me what you want?"

He sighed, finally letting the smirk fall off his face.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He admitted.

"Right. Why the bloody hell do you care?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I want to know."

"Exactly. You don't care, you're just a nosey son of a bitch."

It was his turn to growl. I smiled cheekily, knowing I got him now. I turned my heel and started to walk off, when he came by and started walking with me.

"Come on! Can't you just leave me alone?" I said with desperation in my voice.

"No, I saw how you face darkened at breakfast. What happened in that letter?"

"None of your damned business!"

He stopped and looked at me with an odd expression, which made me stop and look at him.

"What?" I said again, feeling like that was my word for the day.

He looked out the window for a moment and then turned his gaze back at me, which made me uncomfortable.

He finally spoke. " Why do you lie? Doesn't your heart feel overwhelmed with all the guilt? " He said while looking at me intensely.

I almost swallowed my tongue, how the hell does he know? You can't even tell that I lie all the time. _I hide it perfectly!_

"Who said I was lying?" I gritted out.

"You don't say anything, but your eyes tell a great, sad story."

I screamed in frustration. "What is up with you and my bloody eyes! I'm okay, I'm just pissed off, leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"Lies."

"Who the hell are you to tell me if I'm lying or not!" I yelled, wanting to hit him across the face.

He shook his head and turned walking the opposite direction. I felt stripped, as if he read my soul. He stopped almost ten feet away when he turned around slowly, giving me a pitied look. I glared, I hate those looks.

"Outside someone is laughing but inside someone is crying." He started. I looked at him, feeling the words he was saying. "You feel as though you are not to tell anyone, but your heart won't be able to take it anymore, believe me." He said in a calm, soothing tone, that melted my heart.

He turned back around and walked off, while I stared aimlessly at his back until it turned into a tiny black dot in the empty corridor, while I contemplated his words in my head, what the hell did he mean? Is he implying that I should tell him things? _Psh._

I took a deep breath, and looked up looking at the dirty ceiling filled with cobwebs, and decided that,

_I wanted to die._

_---+---_

**(A/N: I know I'm terribly sorry it's so short, but I just had to at least put up a chapter otherwise yall would have killed me or something. Please review and thanks for reading!)**

_squirrelwrath- thanks for reviewing!_

_sim1014- thanks! I'm glad you like it, keep reviewing!_

_fireprincessofslytherin16-Heyy thanks! I'm sorry that this is one is short too. I didn't know what else to add, but I shall update faster for you,yeah?_

_frozenclover-Thanks so much!_

_fallen0angel15-aw thank you!_

_silverunicorn66-yeah I just wanted a diff. story, thanks for reviewing!_

_Jackie- AW thanks, me love you!_

_ableedingshadow-Thanks Maria! btw, love your sn!_

_Alex- Thanks Alex, me love you too!_

_imdistracted-I'm sorry about your soul! lol, don't worry mine is deeply bruised._

The poem in my summary, is from some website, and the some lines are from indian songs translated in english.

**Thanks again, and don't forget to review!**

**---+---**


	5. Chapter Four: She Doesn't Know

**(A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. Hopefully this is a good one, I thought it was a bit boring, but it's crucial. Enjoy, and thanks for reading and reviewing!)**

**Warning Not beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I only own the plot and my severe depression that is in the depth of Ginny.**

**This chapter is inspired by my best friend, Shifa.**

**----+----**

**Chapter 4: She doesn't know**

**----+----**

**Draco's Point of View:**

After leaving the little Weaslette in that empty corridor, I wondered if I was still sane, because surely I was becoming insane by the minute. I mean, when I see her, I just feel this pinch in my heart and I want to go over there to comfort her. But she doesn't know that I know. Yes, I Draco Malfoy know of her troubled relationship with her family. You must think I'm a stalker or a perverted person who watches the youngest weasel. You're wrong. Absolutely wrong. It all happened before Voldemort died, nearly six months ago in April. I was walking around in Diagon Alley, for I was a Death eater. But don't be angry I was indeed a double agent as Snape was. I was on a "mission" to kill a certain family that would be shopping in Diagon alley that day. I was wondering around in my invisibility cloak my father bought for me on my sixteenth birthday. I was extremely angry and couldn't wait to leave. I hated this idea of killing people just because they aren't purebloods. Who are we to kill people just because they are different? I have been walking around for hours waiting for the order to come in and tell the family to retreat, but something caught my eye, a young woman wearing a black, tattered hooded robe covering her face slightly watching a father and daughter sit at a ice cream shop, talking and laughing with each other. Only her eyes were revealed and it had such great sadness, even I felt it penetrate through my soul. I wanted to help her, to talk to her, to comfort her. Why was she staring so helplessly at a father and daughter eating ice cream? I had to know.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Ginny's Point of View**_

_Mother made me go to Diagon Alley with her today. It was spring holidays, and we were out for a week. This week my Mother wouldn't let me hang out with my friends, she thought it would be much better if I learn to clean my room and help her around the house would suffice. I was angry of course. Why couldn't I hang out with my friends on hols? Of course I couldn't! I laughed harshly. I had to stay and listen to my Mother go on about how well Ron does in his studies, and how I'm utterly stupid for bringing home failing grades. Yes If I'm so damned stupid, why don't you sell me and maybe you will get a decent amount of money so they can enjoy having luxuries. If I actually tried in my studies, I would probably be smarter then Hermione Granger herself! But of course, I don't have the drive nor the ambition to be "smart". My best friend Sarah says, "If I could, I would drop out of school and learn about things my own way, such as live in a library. But our society requires a paper of showing how "smart" we are. We must go to school, that is how we become smart." I totally agree with her. I think if I lived in a library even for a year, I'd be smarter then the whole school combined. But we must attend school to be considered anything in life, sadly my Mother is one of those people who believe in that particular way of becoming something in life. I finally escaped my Mother's clutches, she went into a clothes shop, while I told her I had to visit a bookshop for school. Of course she made a joke about me actually reading a book and I was on my way down the street rolling my eyes before she could finish her sentence. I put my robe's hood over my head, incase I saw a familiar face. I was not in the mood to say hi and make small talk. I wanted to take the long way so it would take me forever to get back to my Mother. But I should have taken the fastest route, for I made a terribly, horrible mistake. In front of my eyes was the enemy of my mind, body and soul. A Father sitting with his daughter at an ice cream parlor, laughing and talking as if they were best friends. My mouth hung open and I stared at them as if they were tantalizing food. Why couldn't I have that with my Father? I'll tell you why, number one, he's never home and when he is he has no time for me. Number two, every time I try to talk to him, he ignores me completely. Number three, If I do finally get to talk to him, he says something that pisses me off and then he yells and slaps me one or two. My life is beautiful isn't it? Don't get me wrong. I might have my life, but life itself is a glorious thing. Even though I want to die, I'd miss all the buildings, the smell of flowers and the sunsets. I hid behind a alley, watching them intensely. The daughter was talking about something, and she got some ice cream on her cheek. The father laughed and wiped it off with his finger and smiled warmly in her direction. My heart did a flip flop and my eyes started to water. How beautiful, is that. How wonderful. I'm glad people have those luxuries in life. I wish I had that, but unfortunately I don't. A tear rolled down my cheek, I furiously wiped it off and ran into the bookstore._

_**Draco's Point of View:**_

_I saw how the tears welled up in her chocolate colored eyes, and how her rosy cheeks turned deep red. My heart ached. I felt stupid. How could I feel something as deep as that, when I don't even know the young woman? I felt like a sensitive bastard. I'm not supposed to be sensitive, but her eyes burned into mine, and I felt a connection. I don't know what it was, but I had to see her face and find out her name. I just had too. I ran after her into the bookstore, where I saw her running towards the end of the shop, most likely to be alone. I quietly walked over and thanked the Gods I had a invisibility cloak. She sat down in the corner and was lightly crying. She picked up her hand and delicately took of her hood. And to my horror, it was the youngest Weasley. I bite my tongue, trying not to yell at my foolishness. How could I be drawn to the likes of her? Her face flushed, her vibrant red-hair coming out of her hood in flowing tendrils. The tears flowing down her cheeks. She looks utterly beautiful. How could I miss her? My heart did a flip flop and I couldn't help but feel for the little weasel. She started muttering by herself._

_"I'm so stupid! Who cares if Father doesn't like me that way? I'm just a horrible person. I don't deserve it anyway. I'm not meant to be loved." She sniffed and put back on her hood, while walking straight out the door. I sighed and followed after her. She walked slowly and quietly, I guess not to attract attention and then I saw her approach her mother, a chubby, plump sort of a woman. She wore a sneer even I would be afraid of. I was meters away, so I couldn't hear anything. I saw the mother spit words at the weasel and the younger one seeming to apologize. The mother didn't seem like she cared, for she raised her hand and slapped the weasel hard in the face. My mouth dropped. The younger girl just looked back at her mother with no expression, nodded and followed her mother down the alley._

_Now I understood everything, she needed help, and fast._

_**End of Flashback:**_

**Ginny's Point of View:**

_To die would be an awfully great adventure_, was all through my head while I walked back to Gryffindor Tower. When I'm alone I spend my time thinking about death. Moaning Myrtle and I would get along great I suppose. But haven't you ever wondered what death would be like? How would it feel? Where would you go afterwards? We all know of Heaven and Hell, but what if there is no such thing, what if you are floating about in a black abyss for eternity wanting to find salvation but it never comes because of all the sins we have caused in our previous lives. I dream, I contemplate, I imagine of things that are not real, or of things that make my world seem out of place with all the horrible things going on in reality. I couldn't help think of Malfoy though, what does he want from me? Why does he want to know? He has everything in life. He is the hottest guy at Hogwarts, all the girls swoon over him. He has money, power and amazingly good looks. Why does he want to know about my life? Oh, maybe it's a prank. He's known for breaking girls hearts and mending them with his charm. He's smart and cultured and I, just trying to pass this year with passing grades. I don't care much for my life, and don't care if I fail...Okay, maybe I do. but where is my devotion for all these things? I wish I had ambition! But I don't anymore. I try, and try but I don't have it.

I skived off my first lessons, sitting in my room doing absolutely nothing. Just staring out the window, reading a book and thinking of my life.

The week went by quickly as possible as if the Gods, really wanted me to go home. I was packed and ready by Friday afternoon, waiting to get on the train in Hogsmeade. I sighed, sitting in the common room. My brother and his two best friends, Harry and Hermione were talking in hushed voices and I was sitting on the opposite side. Nearly Headless Nick, came by and told the whole common room that the carriages were to take us to Hogsmeade and then on the train home. I sighed and picked up my stuff while headed out towards the doors. I already said bye to my roommates, they didn't have to go home. I walked down the hallway and finally out the great double doors. It was pouring rain, and it was dark and gloomy. How wonderful. I loved when it was like this. It was bitterly cold as well, and I sniffed the air loving the smell of soot and dirt. I smiled and hopped inside a carriage.

Arrived in Hogsmeade and hopped into the train as well. I found a compartment all to myself, seeing how only a few people decided to go home. My solace. My Solitude. How nice. I should stay quiet and absorb all this happiness.

The train stopped and so did my thoughts. I finally realized I was going home. Great, just bloody great. I grimaced and saw my Mother...hold on! She was...smiling? I felt my stomach drop. My mother has a beautiful smile. I wish she could smile at me like that all the time. It automatically made me smile and I waved. She waved and gestured for me to hurry up. I grabbed my bags while smiling like a idiot. I practically skipped over to her and said hello. She smiled and told me it was getting late, and that she had to get dinner ready at home. I nodded enthusiastically and followed her towards our blue enchanted, flying car. She drove us home, and I felt happy to be home for once. We arrived and the house smelled wonderful as usual. it was quiet seeing as it was only mother and I. I felt excited for some reason, as if she agreed for me to talk to her. Odd isn't it? I ran upstairs and threw my bags on my bed and ran back down to talk to her some more. She was making potatoes, greens and roasted chicken. I inhaled the heavenly scent and watched her work. It fascinated me how she could chop things with precision. I sat at the table while she brought potatoes to the table and started to peel them in front of me. She smiled, I smiled back. I like this. I wish it was always like this.

"So, how's school?" She started. I felt my face almost rip apart when she asked. She never asks me questions!

"Great. I think I'll have a good year, this year. " I replied, smiling like a moron.

"That's nice."

"How are things at home?" I said wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Good. Your father is working very hard, so tonight we will have a feast."

"Oh, that's good."

"It is."

I tapped my fingers on the table, wishing I could say something more. I remember my friends always talking about how they tell their mothers everything, and seem like they are best friends. I have nothing to talk to my mother about. I wish I did.

"I got 100 on my essay in History of Magic." I said. She always praised Ron about getting 100 or even 37.

"That's nice." She replied. My stomach dropped. I was disappointed. Hmm, I'll try a little harder.

"Yeah, Half of the class couldn't even get above 70 but I did, oh yes I did!" I said smugly.

"Dear, could you get the plates and set them?" I stared at her in shock. Did she hear a word I was saying?

"Um, sure." I stood up and got the plates, setting them up at the table. I sighed. I knew it wouldn't last long, but I tried.

After setting up the table, I went upstairs and tears flowed. Of course she doesn't care of I get 100, but if I fail. I get beaten! Life is horrible to me.

A hour later, Father arrived and Mother was calling me downstairs to eat. I did a brief hello to my Father, I was never close to him and I doubt I ever will be. We also never sat all together at the table and ate, Don't know why, we just never did. I wish we could, but I know it would be terribly awkward. No one would talk. I know it. I grabbed a plate and took some food. I told my dad about my essay, he waved me off telling me to get him some napkins. I sighed. Mother and Father sat down at the table and started talking instantly. I held my plate and went upstairs and ate quietly in my room.

_What a day. At least I didn't get hit. I shrugged and finished my plate._

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. I promise it will get better. Any Ideas for what yall want me to put in? Got some stuff from Peterpan.**

**Love, Henna)**


End file.
